soulcaliburfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Chronicles of the Sword
Crônicas da Espada é um modo de jogo em Soul Calibur III, e é uma mistura de jogo de luta e estratégia em tempo real GameplayEditar Creating the Cadet and Their Party ele personagem principal de Crônicas da Espada é criado através Create-A-Soul. A principal diferença com a criação do personagem principal deste modo, em vez de criar um personagem através do menu de criação do personagem, é que você não pode excluir o personagem principal, ou mudar de emprego, uma vez que eles foram criados. Assim, um planejamento cuidadoso é necessário na criação do Cadete, de modo a não criar um personagem especializado em uma arma que um jogador é inexperiente com o uso. Todos os outros personagens o partido do cadete pode ser criado da mesma maneira como um Create-A-Soul regular; chamado personagens como Abelia e Luna, no entanto, pode ter sua aparência editadas, mas não pode ser excluído. RTS ElementsEditar Crônicas da Espada apresenta um estilo em tempo real jogo de estratégia , no qual o jogador do , eo inimigo do , as unidades estão estacionadas em várias bases (chamado de "fortalezas" ) no mapa. No início de uma missão (chamada de "Crônicas" no jogo ), o jogador pode escolher quais personagens eles gostariam de usar. Além disso , o leitor pode também alterar o tipo de unidade dos caracteres . Os tipos são os seguintes : Cavalaria: guerreiros a cavalo montado. Estes são os mais rápidos dos tipos de unidades e apenas a segunda de infantaria quando se trata de atacar outras unidades , mas são ineficazes quando se trata de atacar fortalezas.Infantaria : O tipo de unidade básica . Eles são bem - arredondado , sem fraquezas reais. Eles são a melhor escolha para atacar unidades inimigas , especialmente se um Cavaleiro é a defesa contra ataques do inimigo.Knight: A unidade mais eficaz a ser usado quando a defesa contra os inimigos no mapa do mundo . No entanto , eles são o tipo de unidade mais lenta , o que torna mais difícil de utilizar a sua superior capacidade de atacar redutos .Bandit: Perdendo apenas para Cavalaria em termos de velocidade e perdendo apenas para Cavaleiro quando se trata de atacar fortalezas. Infelizmente, eles não podem nem atacar nem defender bem contra unidades inimigas no mapa do mundo .Cada crônica tem uma ou mais condições de vitória . Após a realização de todos eles , o jogador irá limpar a crônica , e passar para a próxima. As condições de vitória são: Capturando reduto principal do inimigoDerrotar um certo general inimigo , ou um grupo de generaisEliminando todos os inimigos em uma missãoAlém de condições de vitória , há um conjunto de condições derrota . Ao contrário de condições de vitória , no entanto, tudo o que preciso para o jogador a falhar uma crônica é o cumprimento de apenas um desses requisitos. Estes incluem: Perder seu reduto principalA morte do cadeteA derrota de todas as unidades aliadasPerder um reduto específico Perda de unidades aliados específicos Fighting Other Units Ao derrotar as unidades dentro de uma fortaleza do inimigo (ou selecionando um personagem e indo para "Battle" quando a unidade de um jogador está lutando contra uma unidade inimiga no campo Mapa), as lutas são realizadas da maneira normal, um-a-um. Se existirem várias unidades dentro de uma fortaleza, você vai lutar imediatamente o próximo caractere dentro. Prologue Este é mais um conto de almas e espadas ... Assim, existia um grande continente, três países: o Império Grandall, o reino de Dalkia e República Halteese. O Reino de Dalkia ea República Halteese travaram uma grande guerra um contra o outro por inúmeros anos. O Império Grandall ficou fora do conflito, acumulando seu exército em voz baixa. Em uma época onde o rei Chester, o grande estrategista e instigador da guerra, que mais tarde veio a ser conhecido como a Guerra do Mantis, ainda não tinha aparecido nos anais da história, a figura-chave na guerra era um mero cadete do Exército Grandall Epilogue O imperador morreu. Tanto a lâmina mal ea lâmina santo desapareceu na escuridão. O império entrou em colapso, e as pessoas ficaram apenas com terras devastadas e as memórias da guerra terrível. As pessoas, no entanto, eventualmente, esqueceu as dificuldades. Eles reconstruíram as aldeias arrasadas e semeou novas sementes sobre os campos destruídos. Então, em frente à lareira, disseram os contos - os contos dos grandes que derramaram o seu sangue sobre essas terras Kingdoms *Grandall *Bandit *Dalkia *Halteese *Maletta *Rebel *Arthias personagens *The Cadet (main character) *Girardot Argezas *Abelia Schillfelt *Strife Astlar Grandall *Luna *Chester *Aurelia Dichala Dolce *Demuth Beel Zebus Halteese *Beleth *Noel *Domenthi *Haystir *Cassius *Agareth *Ixion *Agave *Acacia *Alastor *Mireille *Rufus *Edith *Zifeng *Mayura *Katina *Fengyu *Syunna *Xunyu *Notus *Ishtar *Ouka *Ryouga *Balduin *Mingyue *Aeolos *Kagami *Yukina *Meilan *Ende *Abigail *Tomoe *Shizuma *Dufeng *Philine *Yueliang *Loki *Eris *Roin *Rhea *Iblis *Amrita *Celestis *Lilian *Eunice *Iris *Jyuri *Aether *The Klessirpemdo *Areon *Halphas *Yufeng *Shiina *Kureha *Juno *Leraje *Ailian *Kanon *Konomi *Fenglin *Irene *Hyle *Shun *Siulan *Karen *Ilyusha *Muriel *Kanade *Marid *Yakumo *Oruks *Annaretta *Kierkess *Saizou *Wenli *Asrafil *Ambrose *Veles *Azrael *Aloces *Azumi *Chikage *Fenglei *Gorus *Ratziel *Raguel *Mooncalf *Brunhild *Sizuku *Alberic *Leshy *Kimika *Shuyu *Aglaia *Azalea *Ignis *Feofan *Rudiger Argezas *Aeneas *Riese *Meiga *Eurydice *Jinkai *Xiaoxin *Luca *Tina *Yuilin * Trivia6 caracteres bônus aparecem neste modo de jogo. Todos os inimigos que utilizaram a disciplina "Espada Wave" não chegou a falar palavras. Todos os aliados fizeram. No jogo normal todos os personagens que utilizaram a disciplina Espada Wave (com exceção de Revenant e Mestre Sombra) falou palavras.Há um total de 244 caracteres para bater no Capítulo 1 ~ 20.Cada personagem jogável padrão (exceto Olcadan e Abyss) aparecem inimigos como opcionais em todas as 20 crônicas. Todos eles estão no nível 60 e utilizar a sua própria "alma" como disciplina * Categoria:Modes